


Sweet On You (being reworked)

by genevievefugazi, SketchbookThingz



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Thomas Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/pseuds/SketchbookThingz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristina and Katherine were just two orphaned best friends, who wrote a story which catapulted them into stardom that they never thought would be possible.  Five years later Katherine is watching her best friend Kristina get married to Benedict Cumberbatch, she should be happy, but can't help feeling like her world is falling apart. </p><p>The fact that her best friend and Benedict keep trying to set her up with Thomas Hiddleston doesn't make things better either. She just wants to be a single woman with no one to tie her down. </p><p>Or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet On You (being reworked)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genevievefugazi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/gifts).



> This story is inspired by a dream I had one night, and is dedicated to the amazing Genevievefugazi for helping me write this one out, and supporting me when I told her about my idea to make it into a story.  
> So here it is. Pleas let me know what you do or do not like. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I do." Benedict said and Katherine couldn't help but cry. 

She was watching her best friend, Kristina get married to Benedict. The last ten years seemed like a whirlwind to her. 

It felt like just yesterday that they were just some best friends in college writing some story that they were tinkering around with, never would they dream that a publisher would actually like it, and put it out there for the world. And neither did they think that the world would love it and catapult them into stardom. 

Movies based on the book. A series to follow up, along with a TV show based on them. People asking them to consult on their movie or TV show scripts. They suddenly became two best friends living a dream they never thought was possible. 

And now here they were. Kristina and Katherine had met Benedict while working on a project four years ago. And after some dating, Benedict had finally asked Kristina to marry him. 

Katherine couldn't help but cry. She knew that Kristina would always be her best friend, but she knew deep down inside that their relationship would change. She had already talked about settling down so they could work on starting a family. Katherine could feel her heart breaking, but she smiled.

This was her best friends wedding, the biggest day of her life. And slowly she felt her heart begin to pull together again, she wasn't losing her best friend, she was gaining a new family member. As the couple walked down the aisle and to outside of the church Kristina waved at Katherine, who then blew her best friend a kiss and mouthed "You're so beautiful" to her.

Benedict looked over and nodded his head at Katherine as well with a smile on his face. Since starting his relationship with Kristina he had been nothing but welcoming to her best friend. And after a couple of years, he came to fall in love with Kristina and regard Katherine as his sister. As everyone walked out to do the obligatory church photos, Katherine, lingered behind.

she took a look at the alter again, not able to believe that just a moment ago she walked her best friend down the aisle. Being orphans they stuck together like glue. They were each others family,  _remember, you're gaining family not losing it_  she repeated to herself. A smile resurfaced on her lips as she turned around and began to make her way out.

"Hello Kat." She heard someone say as she walked towards the door. Turning to her right, she saw Thomas Hiddleston making his way out of one of the pews, and she let out a groan as she continued walking. "Its Katherine, not Kat." She simply said. He quickly raced to walk side by side with her.

Benedict and Kristina had tried setting them up for quite a while  to no avail. Katherine had tried giving it a chance twice, but couldn't see herself with someone who would flirt with everyone and call other people love and darling. It just wasn't her thing. The fact that he wouldn't stop calling was another problem within itself. 

He held the door open for her, and she walked through it with no acknowledgment to him. He didn't care, he was mad about her. The fact that she wouldn't be seduced by his charm that other women swooned over, made her ever bit appealing to him. 

Arriving at the reception he quickly scanned the room for her, wanting to dance with her. He found her dancing with someone already, and he felt a pang of jealousy that it wasn't him making her smile as she was twirled around the dance floor. 

"Give her time, she'll warm up to you." Kristina smiled up at him as she stood next to him.

"You are a stunning bride." 

Kristina smiled widely up at him, "Thank you Mister Hiddleston. You're not too bad looking yourself." 

He smiled looking back up to find Katherine changing dancing partners as she took a sip out of her drink. 

"Just wish she felt that way about me as well." 

Kristina let a chuckle out. "Trust me. She'll warm up to you, just ignore her." With that Kristina continued to walk around greeting all the guests. 

Thomas nodded, "Ignore her. Right. That's easier said than done." 

Hours into the night people were still dancing and laughing, as he was dancing with yet again someone else. Feeling parched and tired, he went to get a drink of water, only to find Katherine there. 

"Hey." she said with a huge smile on her face, she was drunk. "I didn't know you were still here Tommy boy." 

"It's Thomas." he said back with the same tone she had corrected him earlier that day. 

"Oh don't be a sour puss." Katherine laughed, "Here." She stood up straightening out her dress. "I'll make it up to you, and let you have that dance you wanted." She held his hand and led him back out to the dance floor. 

As they started to dance a slow song began to play, and Thomas was about to walk away when Katherine grabbed his hand back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "A full song Thomas." she laughed as he put his hands on her waist. 

He felt himself become a bit nervous. He didn't know wither it was the liquor or the hold that she had on him, but he liked it, and found himself pulling her closer to him. 

"Oh man." Katherine said as she looked off to his right, where Benedict and Kristina were dancing. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, but seeing them like that." She looked down at her feet to keep from anyone seeing her tears. 

"You can put your head on my shoulder," he whispered down to her, "So no one can see." 

Katherine did just that and he could feel the her tears on his neck, "Ugg I feel so stupid. I think I'm just drunk." she muttered into his chest. 

"No don't," he said as he reached up and wiped her tears from her cheeks, "It's a natural reaction at these kind of things." 

She looked up at him and smiled, "Why are you always so friggin' sweet." 

The vulnerability that she was displaying made him like her more. He reached up and tucked some hair that had fallen into her face behind her left ear, and put his hand on her cheek. 

Her brown eyes were red from crying and glazed over with more tears, her red lips needed no lipstick and were full, her tears had caused some of her foundation to run and exposed some of her freckles. He found her so beautiful in this moment. In the past three years that he had known her, she had never shown this side of her. She was always head strong and stubborn, two attributes he enjoyed about her. But this vulnerability, was just something completely different that made him want to whisk her away and make her happy. His thoughts were suddenly cut off as Katherine used the arms around his neck to pull him closer to her face, and kissed him. 

Her lips parted and her tongue asked for entrance to his, which he gladly gave as he pulled her against him.

She suddenly pulled away and put her hand up to her mouth. "I am so sorry." she muttered as she ran away. 

"Wait." Thomas said as he tried to follow her out but was stopped by the crowds of people still dancing. By the time he reached the front door, she was no where to be seen. He looked up and down the road and couldn't see her. Frustrated that he let her get away so easily he sat on the steps for a brief moment realizing that she had kissed him. A smile came to his face as he relieved the softness of her lips on his, and he walked back into the venue to greet the bride and groom one more time before heading home. 

As Thomas made his way home, back at the venue Katherine sat alone in a bathroom stall crying. Knowing that life will no longer be the same for her, and felt helpless for the first time in her life. 


End file.
